Gaussian Distribution
by Lubricht
Summary: The history of Amatsu is uncovered little by little as multiple characters get involved in a series of seemingly unconnected events. Set 7 Years AFTER Psychographics / 10 Years AFTER Affect Circumplex.
1. 1st Prologue

**Gaussian Distribution**

Prologue

_I know everything._

_Come on; don't look at me that way. I'm telling you the truth. It's good to know about this important fact as early as possible. It's not in my nature to lie, you know?_

The spectacled man's expression who told the young Shrine Guard these when the latter entered his office was disgusting to say the least. No, disgusting would be a severe understatement of his true nature.

The Shrine Guard kept on panting, as if he had just undergone an ordeal far indescribable to a normal person's perception.

His eyes wandered, looking at the tremendous amount of paperwork strewn all over the desk and the floor. Cold sweat was running down his nape as the office clock ticked.

_You came here to ask me something, right?_

_Well, that is the purpose of this office in the first place. Don't worry, I'll tell you everything you need to know… for a reasonable price._

Right then and there, the guard finally lost his composure. He drew the dagger that he had carried all this time out of its hilt and dashed towards the spectacled man without warning. The disgusting man had to die.

God only knows how horrible were the things that he did not only to the guard, but to everyone else.

_There you go again, acting on impulse…_

_You should have aimed for my head, idiot_.

Realizing that his attack was rendered useless, the guard decided to pull back his dagger out of the man's palm. Instead of striking for a second time, the guard took a step backward in total disbelief.

_I know… I know… I'm sure you're going to ask me about this as well._

_If you're looking for blood, then I don't have any._

For the first time in his entire life, the guard felt completely helpless. All of his friends and family members were dead, and he was completely sure of who the real culprit was.

The guard desperately wanted to turn back the time he had wasted, but he couldn't.


	2. 2nd Prologue: A Child's Perspective

**Gaussian Distribution**

2nd Prologue: A Child's Perspective

Where should I begin?

Oh, right. Let's see…

My name is Redschtly Vier Sylenfeit. I'm 7 years old. I originally came from Pharos… you know, near that lighthouse between Morroc and Comodo? Yeah.

Huh? What was that? You can't pronounce my name? That's expected. Just call me Red instead if you're having difficulties.

Why am I here, you ask? That's because we've just moved in yesterday! My mom and I cannot be supported by the guild back in our old place, so we have to go back here where grandpa lives. Even though it's far… even if I have to leave my friends back there… I had no choice but to go.

What's with that look? Oh, that beautiful woman is my mom. Her name is Gin. Don't worry, she's all good. Maybe next time, she'll treat you with her cooking once we're done fixing the rooms where we will be staying at.

You seem quite amused! You keep on staring on that sword mom carries! I don't know anything about that, though… she never told me if the sword has a name or anything. She never pulled it out of its scabbard for all I know.

Oh, and that old guy is my grandfather. Mom told me his name was Eiji. Wait, you know him already right? Yeah… mom told me that his job was a Tour Guide. He practically toured us yesterday after we arrived at the port… then we finally went to this place.

If you're looking for my dad, then you might be disappointed. Mom told me that he died before I was even born… but that's ok. I know he's just there, watching over me.

I'm still taking my time familiarizing with the surroundings. I also heard that there was a giant cherry blossom tree in the middle of this land. I want to see that one first. Please take me there if you have time, ok?

Oh my goodness… there's still a lot of things I want to see in this city… it really feels like I'm in a brand new world… I can't wait to explore all of it!

Stop laughing! It's not funny!

Anyway, it's been nice knowing you… you're practically the first friend I had since we arrived here. I hope we get along…

Oh, right… I don't even know the name of this city! I forgot to ask mom! Oh, wait… I asked her, but I forgot…

Huh? Say that again?

Amatsu? That's the name of this place, right? Thanks for reminding me!

Anyway, I really have to go back inside now. I have to help with the clean-up and all that stuff. I'll be seeing you then!

**Inside Redschtly's New Residence, 5 Minutes Later**

"Who were you speaking with, Red? What took you so long?" asked a woman in her early thirties. She had been busy cleaning the entire house along with her father as her only son was playing outside.

"I was just making some new friends! I can't stay sad for leaving Pharos forever…" was the child's instant reply. He then took a broom and a dustpan and began sweeping across the room.

"Redschtly… you didn't answer your mom's question in full." snorted an old man who was about seventy. Like the woman earlier, he had also been busy cleaning the house for his two family members who will now live with him. He appeared to be stern, but was happy with the overall situation.

"I forgot to ask his name… Sorry about that, gramps…" Redschtly said.

"That's ok. But you have to have a keen eye these days. You can't miss a detail." the grandfather said.

"Dad, once we're done with this room, why don't we go to town and eat? I haven't made any lunch yet, sorry." interrupted the woman.

"No problem, Gin. I'll just sort these boxes and then Redschtly and I will be getting ready." was the grandfather's answer.

"May I buy a new toy, mom?" was Redschtly's immediate question.

Before Gin can answer, a sudden knock on the apartment's door interrupted their conversation.

"Eiji-san… Eiji-san… Are you home? I have some news!" said the voice that came after.

The voice coming from behind the door appeared to be familiar with the old man who owned the place. He smiled while dropping the boxes slowly and went for the door.

Gin and Redschtly watched in curiosity as Eiji slowly opened the door and greeted the person behind it.


	3. Chapter 1  Part 1: Arrival in Numbers

**Gaussian Distribution**

Chapter 1 - Part 1: Arrival in Numbers

**April 2****nd****, Eiji's Residence, 11:25 AM**

Eiji, one of Amatsu's veteran tour guides, calmly placed his hand against the front door of his renovated apartment to greet his visitor. The sun was almost at its highest point in the sky, and the light that shone through the screened door was somewhat blinding. _I need to fix the shade too, huh?_ He stopped for a second to brush up his gray hairs and slid the door open.

The visitor, who wore a shrine maiden's attire and appeared to be around 30, bowed politely to the aged homeowner. She had a pair of ribbons neatly tied on the back of her hair, and appeared to be in a hurry for an occasion. After wiping the sweat off her brow, she took in a deep breath...

"Good morning, Eiji-san." the maiden began. "I apologize for interrupting your business, but Ichiro-sama wants to have a word with you in his residence."

Recognizing the young lady immediately, Eiji simply smiled back as soon as she finished speaking. "We'll be glad to go."

Satisfied with the tour guide's answer, the lady decided to take her leave. She was about to turn around when she heard a voice coming from behind her. _Huh?_ Someone was tugging her clothes, her skirt, to be exact.

"Who are you?" the voice simply asked.

Shifting her gaze towards the small hand clinging on her skirt, the maiden then realized that it belonged to a pale young boy, whose eyes were now sparkling with curiosity. _A foreigner?_ Facing him, she squatted and patted the boy's crimson hair. "I'm sorry for not introducing myself. Everyone here calls me Hanabi. It's nice to meet you."

A pair of hands suddenly appeared from behind the boy and held him by the shoulders. Hanabi looked up and recognized the lady who appeared to be the young boy's mother. "Is that you, Gin?"

Gin smiled wryly as she took her son away. "I'm sorry if my son bothered you."

Hanabi shook her head. "It's alright. I'm just surprised that you've returned here in Amatsu. It's been like, what…7 years?"

"It's a long story, my dear." Gin chuckled. She tapped on the boy's shoulders and signaled him to go back to his room. Hanabi pondered for a second and asked Gin why the boy looked extremely familiar. Gin simply smiled, bowed to Hanabi, turned back and left without answering the maiden's question.


	4. Chapter 1 Part 2: Insight in Numbers

**Gaussian Distribution**

Chapter 1 – Part 2: Insight in Numbers

**April 2****nd****, Amatsu Grand Shrine, 11:47AM**

Hanabi personally led Eiji and his relatives atop the hills where her superior, Ichiro, had been waiting. The said hills were the location of Amatsu Grand Shrine, almost hidden from the city itself due to the lush vegetation and towering pine trees that littered the land. The sunlight constantly tries to break through the dense pack of branches and leaves, but only a fraction of it does reach the land below, making the place look like a different dimension, having a perpetual period of night with each passing day.

The shrine maiden hastened her steps once she set foot upon the last set of bricks of the long stone staircase that snaked the side of the hills. _I have to praise the artisans who painstakingly made these_. She didn't fail to take another leave to Eiji and his company before she hurried towards her superior's quarters.

Meanwhile, Eiji and his two relatives were comfortably sitting atop the final steps that lead towards the Shrine.

"Getting tired, Redschtly? You haven't even taken a look at the Shrine!" Eiji told his grandson. The lad appeared to be very exhausted from the long trip they made uphill.

"This… is …too difficult, gramps…" was the lad's agonized reply. His breathing was getting shallow, and his voice was sounding even smaller. _I can't even move my legs!_

The lad's mother tried to suppress her laughter but failed. "That's why I always reminded you to exercise! But I have to give you credit, though… there isn't a place like this back in Pharos."

Redschtly commented that the number of steps they've climbed might've been longer than the steps of the lighthouse that they had in their previous home. Gin simply patted her son's head and smiled at the boy. _I'm tired as well_. She couldn't even relate that much to her only son, for she didn't like the place where they came from at all. Though there were lots of likeable personalities back there, she had to leave them. _If you only knew how difficult it was back then…_

"You don't have to fret, my daughter." Eiji spoke out of the blue, breaking Gin's train of thoughts. "This Shrine is believed to grant the wishes of its devout visitors and believers. Why not try making a wish later inside the sacred hall?"

The worried mother nodded in agreement, and gave out a sigh of relief. She then patted his son's head one more time and told him to stand up. "It's time to go inside."

"Redschtly, do not forget to observe your manners. We are going to meet an important person. Am I understood?" Eiji sternly told his grandson.

The lad nodded and promised to behave. He then held on his mother's hand and walked with them towards the Shrine's entrance. After passing through the giant wooden gate that served as the lookout post for the Shrine's guards currently on duty, the boy felt a strange chill down his spine. He grasped his mother's hand even tighter. _I'm scared._

"So those two guards we saw earlier while walking uphill were under Ichiro's command…" Eiji blurted out. "They're wearing the same insignia and uniform."

Gin then inquired why the security appeared to have been visible at this time of day. "They don't usually show up unless there's an emergency or an important event. Did I miss something, dad?"

The old tour guide shook his head and crossed his brow, as if in deep thought. _How silly of me. I can't believe I forgot to tell them about it…_

Before Eiji could explain the situation to his daughter, his attention was distracted by the arrival of a familiar face… a long-time friend, to be exact.

Redschtly stared in amazement as he watched an old man clad in colorful silk clothes slide and jump down the sloped tiled roof of the Shrine. _What exactly is going on here?_ The boy didn't blink, afraid to miss any action that was happening in front of him. He was about to shout out loud in excitement, but failed to do so… for the old man was moving too fast towards them and landed with a thud that managed to take him off-balance. _He's… not… normal…_

"You never change, Ichiro…" Eiji said after the old man walked away from his landing spot. "Be careful. You're scaring the child."

The old man appeared to be around the same age as Eiji. He simply laughed at the greeting, patted the tour guide on the shoulder, and squatted down to meet the child who was now hiding behind its mother… as if nothing happened.

"I'm sorry about that, lad. I don't usually jump from the rooftop, but I felt like doing it today. Hah! Thanks for coming, though!" Having said this, the lad began to cry. Gin pushed the man away- a natural defensive gesture.

Eiji shook his head and sighed. "THIS is the important person I'm speaking about earlier… and he's actually in charge of the festival prep-"

"You sound disappointed, my good friend." Ichiro butted in.

"I give up." Eiji sighed and scratched his head. "Why in the world would you even invite me up HERE? You DO know that my back is not that good."

"We'll talk about that in private after we have lunch at my place. It's just behind the shrine. Come!" Ichiro replied as he turned around and invited the three.

**15 Minutes Earlier**

Shinji was becoming restless.

Instead of having his day-off on the second of every month, he had been notified by his superior that all of his subsequent vacations had been moved on every twenty-fifth. _Who makes changes like that, anyway?_ The restless Shrine guard couldn't even believe it. If being at work wasn't a hassle enough, then being with a more difficult partner was.

"It sure is fun at work… isn't it, Shinji?" his partner asked him as they walked down the brick steps that connected the Grand Shrine to civilization. Shinji already shoved the notion of 'fun' away from his mind the moment he learned of his gruesome schedule. _And now I'm stuck with this girl…_

Shinji heaved a sigh of discontent. _I shouldn't even be here in the first place._

"What's wrong? Are you sick or something?" Shinji's partner asked. "If you're not feeling well, then I guess I'll have to carry you! But wait… that doesn't sound right! We're Shrine Guards! If the others see us… they'll think we're…"

"Where are you getting those ideas, Sayori?" Shinji finally responded.

The lady being questioned paused for a moment and raised her head. Her eyes stared blankly on the afternoon sky, considering her answer. Shinji couldn't help but stare at her whenever she acts like this. _Maybe this is why I hate you a little_. They had been together ever since they were young, and she never answered his questions immediately. However, the same attitude can be attributed to him as well, for he doesn't answer her questions back. They just keep on asking each other without getting concrete answers. _I guess we're both idiots, huh?_

Sayori resumed walking down the brick steps as if she wasn't asked at all. Shinji simply followed her. _Was my question THAT difficult?_

A few moments earlier, they were ordered by their superior, Ichiro, to deliver an important document to a playwright named Kei who lived near the city's western border- The place where they were both raised.

Shinji didn't give much thought about the contents of the document. _I have no choice, even if I said 'no'_. Since their assignment was to simply hand over the said documents to the playwright personally, it had to be some personal effects.

"We have to hurry and get this document to Kei-sensei." Sayori reminded him as they walked downhill.

"You're a big fan of his novels, huh?" Shinji asked his partner. Sayori nodded in agreement.

"I wonder if you are aware of his bestselling novel, 'White Dryad'..." Shinji continued asking. Sayori nodded likewise. "…I've heard much about it, but I still didn't quite get the plot… would you please tell me more?"

Sayori outstretched her arms and yawned. She made sure that Shinji was listening to her.

'The White Dryad was the fictional story of a spirit that dwelled within the not-so-fictitious cherry blossom tree that stood at the very center of Amatsu. According to the novel, the White Dryad was immortal and getting lonelier with each passing day, and wanted to have a playmate. It started communicating with a few humans for starters, but the humans kept on running away, believing that the Dryad was luring them to their deaths.

Growing tired of the cycle, the Dryad eventually decided that it had to force everyone to love its existence, whatever the cost.

One summer evening, as everyone in the city was sleeping, the Dryad went to the abandoned wishing well behind the Grand Shrine and wished for everyone to love its existence and stop them from running away.

The spirit who dwelled within the depths of the well heard her plea and granted the Dryad its wish… at the cost of its sanity.

From then on, the Dryad reportedly kidnaps unwary children who wander deep into the forest where it resides, and turns them into dolls. The dryad kept on collecting these 'dolls' until it had thousands upon thousands of them with each passing generation… It had successfully created an army of dolls that outnumbers any human army.'

Shinji shook his head. The story simply sounded like an overused fairytale to scare the wits out of children to prevent them from leaving their houses. _And this was a bestseller?_

The two guards kept on walking down the steps. It was quite a distance whether one travels on neither direction.

"Thanks for listening to me, Shinji." Sayori said out of nowhere.

Shinji didn't answer. He maintained his strained expression as they approached the last bend and headed for the main road. _Finally_.

Before Shinji could react, Sayori pulled his arm and raced down the steps, threatening to take him off his balance if he slips. "What are you doing, Sayori? We'll get hurt if you run down the slope!"

The typical sight that Shinji saw spun around him- flashing abruptly and fading into black and white. He could feel his body being dragged downwards as his back scraped the bricks of the temple's steps.

THUD. Shinji finally landed upon the main road's craggy surface. The sunlight was terribly blinding, and he slowly opened his eyes and searched for his partner. _Sayori? _His back was hurting a bit, but he knew could manage it.

"I'm terribly sorry about that, Shinji. I got excited and all…" the lady guard apologized. She then tried to lift her partner slowly.

He couldn't shout at her. He wouldn't. Regaining his composure, he stood up slowly and clung to Sayori's helping hands. _But really, this is your entire fault_.

The male shrine guard started to feel drowsy and leaned on his partner's shoulder and embraced her. Sayori didn't mind at all. She likewise embraced the young man and patted his back. "Don't worry, Shinji… we'll celebrate your birthday later."

An old man's voice suddenly spoke, coming from behind them. "It's nice being young, isn't it?" Laughter followed soon after, this time accompanied by other voices.

Shinji immediately broke his embrace with Sayori and faced the source of the laughter. _Act natural, Shinji… pull yourself together…_

"It's been a while, Shinji. I hope that Commander Ichiro is training you well."

The guards were shivering before they could bow to the person in front of them. "W-we're sorry about that, Eiji-san. We sincerely apologize for our behavior."

The old man patted Shinji's shoulders and laughed at him. "It's alright. I've been there! Haha! Don't forget to fix your clothes later, ok?"

Shinji bowed once more at Eiji and left immediately with Sayori, heading towards the opposite direction. "See you later, Eiji-san!"

"You know those people, gramps?" asked Eiji's grandson.

"Of course, I do! I'm not a tour guide for nothing, kid…"

Eiji took his grandson's hand and lifted him up the first set of steps that lead towards the temple. "Go ahead, Redschtly. I'll be waiting for your mother and Hanabi here."

The child didn't move. "B-but I'm a-afraid… I m-might g-get lost!"

Eiji patted his grandson's head. "Don't worry. We'll be right behind you."


	5. Chapter 1 Part 3: Isolation in Numbers

**Gaussian Distribution**

Chapter 1 – Part 3: Isolation in Numbers

**April 2****nd****, West Amatsu Border, Kei's Residence, 01:48PM**

Kei was forty-five years old, a thinly built man who spent his every waking hour writing plays and novels for a living.

He doesn't like people.

Ironically, his works always focus on the importance of building necessary social connections. His current bestselling novel, 'White Dryad', apparently focuses on the said theme. But somehow, he still doesn't like the idea of going outside and having a chat with random humans. He believes this was a complete waste of his precious time.

His only goal in life was to live as peacefully as he can.

_ Complete ignorance of external stimuli_, in his own words.

However, this goal appears to be unattainable. Ever since his debut, Kei was required by his publisher to submit his manuscripts for proofreading every weekend. Instead of lying low and sleeping the rest of the day to savour his newfound success, he had to keep up with the demands and expectations of the people around him. He couldn't blame the masses for loving his works, though.

Ever since his works became popular, Kei regularly received compensation that was more than enough to sustain him. Though he knew that this was the trade-off for the hours he loses everyday, he still yearned for a little breathing space.

It was a typical afternoon on the house's second floor for Kei. He had been very busy sorting out the prologue of his planned sequel for 'White Dryad' on his room-slash-workstation, which was still untitled as of the moment. He took a short pause from his usual editing routine and lazily twisted his wooden chair to face the open window on his right. He stared blankly at the window shutters that he tried to fix during the morning, and immediately gave up the thought of repairing it again.

The playwright yawned for a moment, popped his cotton robe by the collar, and scratched his long, unmanageable hair. The wind passing through the open window only made him look worse. It was a complete chore for him to fix himself. He didn't bother to fix anything in his newly-acquired residence, either… with little exceptions, just like his favorite wind chime.

Kei tapped his bare feet rhythmically, as if following an inaudible tune, until such time his feet made pounding noises upon the polished Oakwood floor. He kept on tapping while staring at the floor, admiring it as a sublime art piece… then his left hand joined the 'orchestra', which travelled back and forth across his workstation made of polished pine as if it was some kind of piano. Up and down, left and right, his fingers traversed the imaginary wooden 'keys' below it.

As Kei's eyes began drooping, he instinctively pressed his back against his chair and slouched. He continued tapping his feet. Before he closed his eyes for a good afternoon's rest, he stared one more time at the open window to at least appreciate the vivid colours of the sky and feel the rough wind passing through it. Kei anticipated the tunes to arrive within his hearing range within a few moments.

However, Kei's drowsiness faded instantly when he realized that he couldn't hear the wind chime at all. It wasn't hanging at the window where it was supposed to be!

The playwright dashed frantically towards the window and stuck his head out. The afternoon sun was brutally killing his eyesight. _Damn it._ It couldn't have gone anywhere. No one in their right mind would steal a wind chime, either. _Where in the world is it?_ Kei's eyes wandered as he stared at the thin patch of grass that grew outside his home. Nothing. _I give up._

Seeing no sign of the wind chime outside the window, Kei stormed out his room and ran as fast as he could down the stairs.

Kei momentarily stopped after catching a glimpse of a familiar figure at the end of the steps. The person was now moving closer towards him, and wearing a smile that he can always recognize anywhere. _I wonder if she knows where it is…_

He doesn't like people… but he cannot live alone.

Kei walked slowly downward, grasping the metal railing on the right side of the stairs to meet the lady whom he shared the house with. "I know it sounds crazy, Yuu… but I couldn't find my wind chime anywhere." the playwright groaned.

The young lady patted her housemate on the shoulder and then pulled him by the arm. Kei watched her take something out of her kimono and delicately placed it on his palm. He stared intently on the object and scratched his head. _When did I even give THIS to her?_ Yuu simply giggled and tugged him hard by the arm again.

Kei understood that Yuu wanted to say something urgent to him. He leaned towards her in order to hear her message as clearly as possible. _What do you mean… visitors? I don't entertain anyone here inside OUR house._

This was a rare event for the playwright. Before completely going down the stairs to meet the visitors he _suddenly_ had, Kei took a little moment to groom himself. _Just this once._

"And now, you actually look like a man!" Kei's housemate remarked. He didn't ask for Yuu's help at all, but he couldn't ignore her request anyway… so he at least allowed her to fix his hair and his robe.

"Would you PLEASE answer their questions for me, Yuu? You're my publisher, anyway." Kei requested. Yuu was the only person he could talk to without much worry, and he knew that she had more experience than him in terms of interviews even if she was just nineteen.

Unfortunately for Kei, Yuu refused to answer any questions for him.

The playwright headed downstairs and scanned the living room. Sitting upon the upholstered seats was a woman about the same age as Yuu, wearing slightly battered padded armour decorated with the Emperor's Insignia, as well as their immediate Commander's adjacent to it. _A Shrine Guard, huh?_ _Or should I say… a Ninja? It's weird she's not carrying her weapons, though._

Taking notice of Kei's arrival, the armoured lady bowed politely while handing him a package carefully wrapped in parchment. Kei took the package, thanked the lady, and inspected the seal that bound the entire thing together. "You're from Commander Ichiro's Sunlight Team?" he asked.

The lady guard being questioned nodded in agreement and introduced herself as Sayori. "The Commander wished to have these documents delivered to you immediately, Kei-sensei."

_Documents?_ Kei couldn't remember making any request that would've involved the Commander himself. He hesitated on opening the package and averted his gaze at the far end of the living room. "Excuse me, Sayori… but is that guy with you?" Kei inquired about another armoured guard behind her.

Kei just watched as Sayori landed a straight jab on her partner's cheek. The man staggered for a moment, walked slowly towards the playwright, and introduced himself as Shinji. "I apologize for the confusion, Kei-sensei… I just returned your ladder at the back of your house."

_My ladder?_ Kei scratched his head in confusion. "Whoever gave you the permission to use my tools, boy?" Shinji replied with a straight index finger pointing towards Kei's direction. "She ordered me to use your ladder, good Sir."

Kei looked behind him and found Yuu sitting at the foot of the stairs, toying with her short, brown hair… and realized she was just suppressing her laughter. "You planned this, didn't you?" Kei buried his face on his palm and groaned.

Yuu shook her head. "You wouldn't stop writing if I didn't do that, Kei…"

"You're telling me that you ordered a Ninja to climb up my house and steal my wind chime just to distract me from writing? Is that how it is, Yuu?"

The male guard excused himself and explained. "We actually arrived a few minutes ago, and we asked her where you might be. She kept on calling you from below the stairs, shouted below your room's window and tried knocking several times at your room… but you never answered. All we heard was the sound of feet tapping."

Yuu stood up from her location and continued. "Considering this is the time you actually take your afternoon break, I decided to mess around with you for moment. Now, would you please open that package, Kei?" she said with a smile.

Kei was now desperate to go back upstairs and sleep.

**1 Hour & 31 Minutes Earlier, Grand Shrine Dining Hall**

Ichiro stroked his shaved chin as he watched Eiji and his family members take their respective seats and prepare for the afternoon meal. He looked around him and observed the entirety of the dining hall from where he sat. _A lot of visitors sure did come today_. The attendants were now serving the appetizers at the individual tables across the hall- decorated to suit the upcoming festival, and filling most of the visitor's requests. The hall was filled with bustling sounds of excited people, admiring the forests' scenery just outside the hall.

Not a single sign of anxiety was visible on Ichiro's face. He remained contained and focused. _I know what I'm doing_. He adjusted his robes a little to accommodate his muscular arms. Eating was really difficult for him when wearing his uniform, especially during formal occasions.

After saying grace, he called Eiji's attention immediately before the man could actually get a scoop of the steamed rice served on the long table. "I'll cut to the chase, Eiji." he began.

The commander of the shrine guards noticed Eiji's crossing eyebrows. _Way to ruin the mood._ He decided to wait for the tour guide to calm down for a few moments. Stroking his chin once more, he stood up, and with a booming voice, finally revealed his agenda to everyone present in the dining hall.

The bustling sounds gradually faded after Ichiro delivered his message. Everyone appeared to be shocked in either awe or disappointment. "Are you even serious, Ichiro?" Eiji reacted as soon as his old best friend's plan sunk into him.

"I'm sorry for ruining your appetites, everyone." Ichiro buckled as he adjusted his collar. "Please continue your activities as if you didn't hear anything."

Everyone in the hall appeared to have instantly accepted the commander's decision, and simply turned their attention back to the food being served. The attendants returned to their duties as well. Everyone simply 'ignored' the situation and continued eating… except for Eiji. Ichiro stared intently at his friend's eyes, as if trying to convince him of his decision. _I screwed up, didn't I? _Eiji simply tilted his head and pointed it towards a secluded area beside the shrine's dining hall.

The commander remained seated. Ichiro tried his best not to yield at Eiji's request. _I'm the one giving orders here._ He motioned his friend to forget any plans of leaving the dining hall. "Please do me a favour, Eiji. Let's finish this lunch quietly."

"I can't believe you're actually resigning from your post, Ichiro." Eiji remarked.

Ichiro didn't react at all. He had strengthened his resolve to face any scorn and ridicule… whatever his decision may bring him. Eiji's opinion was solely his, and _he can keep it._

For the commander, _the wheels are already in motion_.

After finishing his meal, Ichiro stood up and excused himself.

Eiji cautiously turned his head towards Ichiro and realized that he was headed to the place where he intended to go earlier. He immediately stood up and followed the commander in order to talk him out of his decision.

After reaching a clearing at the back of the Shrine, Ichiro sighed in relief. He knew that Eiji would follow him up to this point. _I wonder what he'll be preaching_.

"Did you even think about your announcement earlier, Ichiro? Everyone was taken off-guard with you declaring your resignation! What's gotten into your head?"

A strong breeze passed by the temple, making the towering pine trees sway back and forth. Ichiro watched silently as multitudes of dead twigs and branches fell off one after another. Without much thought, he took a thin fallen branch and started drawing at the fine sand below him. _Actions speak louder than words, right?_

The commander keenly observed his old best friend's actions. He knew that he already had Eiji's attention, so he kept on drawing. Sooner or later, he knew that Eiji will decide to move and take a closer look at what he was actually doing. He wasn't wrong.

The tour guide made a wild guess. "These are… your plans for the Summer Festival? What are you up to, Ichiro?"

"Incredible. You can actually understand these?" Ichiro replied with a smirk on his face. "I'm using a dead script, my friend. It's Sacred Lettering, to be exact."

It didn't pass off as weird for Ichiro, for he had anticipated that Eiji had the knowledge and skill to properly read what he actually wrote down on the sand.

_The great orb of the gods shall be bathing in red_

_Thousands upon thousands of dolls scattered_

_With one mind and invincible bodies_

_The land of Tengu shall bleed_

_Flowers will forever wither_

_Never shall they experience the light_

_After the blades of the elements awaken_

_The land of Tengu shall bleed_

_And bleed it shall without any chance of healing_

_4 + 4 + 4_

"I still don't get it, Ichiro. What is this piece of literature got to do with your resignation? And those lines are from the 'White Dryad'! You just added a silly equation at the final line!" Eiji remarked after studying the script his friend wrote.

Ichiro chuckled. "Don't think about it, Eiji. I'm just messing with your head."

**April 2****nd****, Amatsu Central Park, 03:05PM**

_I've seen that child a lot of times._

_He's quite a handful. Every time I tried to tell him that the park is off limits during the afternoon for maintenance, he still pesters me to let him in._

_And now, he's back._

_I can't blame him, though. This park houses that great cherry blossom tree that is believed to be a thousand years old. Its total land area was reported to be twice as large as that of the Emperor's Castle._

_Here he comes, breaking the gate's iron locks like a burglar. Where does he think I get the money to replace all of those?_

…_and he'll do anything to distract me. Most of the time, he just pesters me with questions._

_He'll ask things like_ "Mister, why do you always wear a fox mask?"… _or_ "Mister, why are you sitting on top of the cherry blossom tree?"… _or_ "Mister, why aren't you speaking at all?"

_I'm trying my best to ignore him, really… even though he occasionally compliments my outfit and all…_

…_even during that time when he told me of his dreams and personal wishes like I was some kind of priest. This is not a confession box, for goodness' sake!_

_But I have to give this kid credit for being too persistent. He defies my arguments and logic with nothing but a childish squeal. Other than that, he occasionally makes faces in order to provoke me, which never did._

"I just want friends! Lots of friends! Nobody cares for me in this city!" _was his usual opening line whenever he reaches the foot of the cherry blossom tree._

_I wonder what he'll wish for today… Food? Toys? Parents, maybe?_

_Why am I even interested? I have to tell him that this place is off limits!_

"Oh! There you are, Kitsune*-san."

_That's him; alright… he's definitely going to make this afternoon a little interesting, even though it's becoming quite a routine for me…_

…_I wonder if he'll ever realize how old I really am, though._

"Kitsune-san! I made a friend today! He's about the same age as me, and he looks like a foreigner! He just moved in yesterday!"

*kitsune- literally, 'fox' in Japanese.


	6. Ch 1 Epilogue: Instability in Numbers

**Gaussian Distribution**

Chapter 1 – Epilogue: Instability in Numbers

**April 2****nd****, Grand Shrine Wish Hall, 12:45PM**

After finishing her lunch with Gin, Hanabi focused her gaze on the far end of the wishing hall and found no one in sight. The scent of burning incense stank in the said area, symbolizing the wishes of the shrine's devout followers being delivered to the gods. _People pray when they're hopeless._ The shrine maiden signaled her childhood friend to come closer. "I wanted to show you something since you arrived yesterday. Come!"

Hanabi led Gin across the empty hall, finally encountering a dead end. Strangely, light doesn't penetrate this part of the Shrine, as if mocking any worshipper who would dare plant their incense stick there. "Why are we here, Hanabi? Isn't this area off-limits?" Gin cautiously asked. She attempted to inch a few steps back, but Hanabi grabbed her wrist without even looking. "Stay where you are. Watch carefully."

Gin responded with a nod, and watched in curiosity as Hanabi tapped the wooden planks that served as the wall. "I'm expecting the wall to 'magically' open, though…"

"Did you get those ideas overseas, Gin?" Hanabi chuckled. She kept on tapping the planks, as if expecting something to happen. "Sure, this wall has an opening unknown to everyone but the higher-ups of the shrine, but that's not all." Hanabi expected her friend to be confused. _What_ _is there to expect from a trap door, anyway?_

"Ugh. Quit it, Hanabi."" said a disgusted, garbled voice from behind the wall.

The maiden faced her friend, expecting her to ask more questions. "See what I told you? Someone… umm… something actually lives in this crevice." She tilted one of the planks carefully and pulled out a weapon that Gin was familiar with. A sword.

"Please introduce yourself, Sir." Hanabi said to the weapon, grasping it tightly. It began emitting a velvet aura that appeared to be burning, but didn't give out any heat.

"What's going on here?" it spoke once more. Hanabi just smiled and stuck the weapon on the wooden floor. She knew that such a thing would actually surprise her friend. _What could be cooler than a 'burning' and talking sword?_

Finding Gin silent, she patted her at the head. "Are you ok, Gin? You're spacing out! I'm sorry if this is sudden, but I really wanted to show this amazing thing to you."

"I'm alright, Hanabi. I quite understand the situation." Gin shook her head. What she did next however, made Hanabi's eyes widen and jaws drop in disbelief.

"But… Gin, that's… impossible! How… where in the world did you-" Hanabi gasped as Gin pulled out a similar 'burning' sword out of thin air.

**April 2****nd****, about the Same Time, behind the Shrine's Wishing Hall**

After receiving approval from his mother to roam the shrine's premises a few moments ago, Redschtly decided to do some adventuring on his own. He was getting tired of his grandfather's constant teasing of his childish traits, and wanted to at least impress him by doing things his own way, as long as it didn't endanger his safety in anyway.

It only took him a couple of minutes to reach the rear part of the shrine, wherein an abandoned well stood at the middle of the clearing. This area was off-limits most of the time, and had undergone a few repairs. He had gotten past the guards who were dozing off or were busy with other matters by walking on tiptoe- a skill he naturally acquired when trying to escape from their house back in Pharos.

Upon reaching the well, Redschtly made sure that he wouldn't trip on anything lying on the ground and cause him to fall down the well… or worse, drown. _A lot of these things happen in horror stories._ He peeked at the gaping hole that appeared to be inviting him to dive to the depths. It was pitch black, and he couldn't even see the bottom of it.

Like any child who listened to a fancy bedtime story about wishes coming true when dropping a coin on a wishing well, Redschtly reluctantly pulled out a coin from his pocket and closed his eyes before dropping it on the murky waters. _Please grant my wish as soon as possible._ Without hesitation, he dropped the coin after making his wish.

At least that's what he actually expected to happen.

Squatting at the mouth of the well was a being that Redschtly had never seen before. It appeared at the last moment before the young boy's coin could touch the water's surface. With a single swipe of its hands, it caught the coin in midair and threw it back at the boy.

"Hey! My wish won't come true if the coin doesn't reach the bottom of the well!" Redschtly shouted to the being after catching the coin. He examined it even further, for its face was being obscured by a fox mask. He attempted to get closer at the said being, but stopped short after it threw another coin at him out of nowhere. It looked human for the boy, for it was wearing a beautiful blue kimono. _I wonder if this guy actually talks…_

To Redschtly's surprise, the being actually DID talk.

"It appears that you have potential as well… just like your father." the being said in a calm tone. "You and that pestering kid… are somewhat similar in nature."

_Just like my father?_ _What does this guy know?_ _No one except my mother gave me an idea who my father was. _"What in the world are you talking about?"

The being wearing a fox mask simply uttered "4 + 4 + 4" and disappeared.

**April 1****st****, Amatsu Port – Exit Bay, 05:38PM**

Gin hesitated to take another step forward to exit the port. _Am I really doing the right thing? I still have a chance to turn back, right?_

She tightly grasped her baggage on one hand and held her son's hand by the other. For a moment, Gin felt a bit of certainty and reassured herself that her actions from that moment onwards will take her forward. _I'm not running away._

Little by little, Gin inched forward and headed for the exit. She gazed at the crowd, looking for a familiar face, for she had already notified her father beforehand that she will be arriving with her son on the eve of the summer festival. It's been fourteen years since she left Amatsu… seven years after she wrote a letter to her father and Hanabi… and two years since she notified everyone in Pharos of her departure. _For some reason, my life feels calculated._

She wondered if her father would recognize her, given the amount of time they haven't seen each other. Though her father occasionally sent her photographs over the years, she never sent him a picture of herself or her only son.

"Found you." a grumpy voice echoed from behind her.

Gin felt the warm and wrinkled hand grab her by the wrist. "I have a strong feeling that you are my daughter, beautiful lady. But I have to confirm that for myself. Please answer my one question, so I can let go of your arm." the voice said.

After signalling her son to stay quiet, Gin dropped her baggage slowly and readied herself… for she knew when to actually panic. Gin nodded in agreement without looking at the source of the voice. _Just what is this shady character going to ask?_

"Why is the great cherry blossom tree of Amatsu clad in white?"

The question made Gin realize that she was finally home. _Riddles, huh?_ She bowed her head, as if personally offended by the question, and answered with a whisper. "…because underneath the soil where that tree stands are countless bodies of illegitimate children." And with that, the warm hand released its grip. _It has to be him._ Gin turned to meet the person who asked her, and found a short, old man with neatly combed hair. "You never failed to answer that question, my lovely daughter." the old man said.

"That question always freaked me out, that's why…" Gin answered. She then convinced her son to stop hiding behind her so he could meet his grandfather. "His name is Eiji, Redschtly… but you can always call him gramps." Gin's father protested asserting he was just seventy, making Redschtly and Gin laugh heartily. _It's nice to be back._

Eiji then took their baggage and pointed at the port's exit. "This way, please."


	7. Chapter 2 Part 1: Unrest in Numbers

**Gaussian Distribution**

Chapter 2 – Part 1: Unrest in Numbers

**April 2****nd****, West Amatsu Border, Kei's Residence, 02:14PM**

Yuu didn't waste any time to open Kei's package at the kitchen table after she requested the Shrine Guards to leave. It wasn't simply out of curiosity. _I must know everything about him._ She sat down with Kei, took a butter knife from the table rack and sliced through the wax seal that bound the parchment. She paused to look at Kei's profile, expecting a reaction. _Nothing._ Yuu went on, slashing the sides to reveal the contents.

"I don't mind you opening my package, Yuu…" Kei said as he grabbed his publisher's arm. "…but, at least let me do it myself!"

A playful smirk was visible on Yuu's face. _You're hiding something as well?_ She then transferred the knife to her free hand and aimed for Kei's arm. "Let go of me. Or if you want to get stabbed, just say so. I'll slash your wrists so you can never write again." Yuu said, threatening the playwright. After Kei freed her arm, she wedged the knife on the table, and took a handful of scrolls inside the parchment.

Yuu scanned the scrolls for any information she might be unaware off. Seeing that most of the scroll's message contained excerpts from the White Dryad, she decided to call it quits. _How boring._ She then took the last scroll she could find, and scanned the first few lines. _A request letter?_

"What's the matter, Yuu? Did you find something?" Kei could only ask. Despite his repeated pleas, Yuu certainly had no intention to tell him any of the package's contents until she knew it firsthand.

After reading the entire set of documents, Yuu mindlessly threw them aside for Kei's perusal. She scanned the rest of the parchment, hoping to find anything that is out of place. She tried cutting a layer of the packaging, revealing an ornate dagger carefully hidden on the side. "I guess the Commander is really serious, Kei." she said.

"I wonder what's gotten into our commander..." Kei sighed as soon as he finished reading the scrolls thrown at him. "… and now he's actually requesting me to join a search team! I mean, what in the world is he thinking?"

Yuu stood up and pointed at a certain sentence on the entire letter. "Context, Kei. THAT is very important." she reminded the playwright, and watched him read the entire letter again. "The commander wants you to join him in his search for his missing personnel."

"And he actually believes that my novel is actually some kind of fortune-telling device?" Kei commented with a frown. He then stared the dagger that came along with the package, and slapped himself at the face. _I'm not dreaming, am I?_

Yuu started cleaning up the mess she made, placing the scrolls exactly as she found them unbound. Kei remained silent, contemplating whether to answer to this request as soon as possible, or simply ignore it. "If you want to go, then do it." Yuu told him bluntly.

"I'm getting paid for this, right?" Kei asked before leaving the kitchen table. Yuu didn't answer. She took the wedged butter knife on the table and scratched the surface with two letters.

"You can't stop me like that, Yuu. You know that very well." Kei muttered.

_Fine_. Yuu marched off the dining hall without another word, and went up the staircase. Even after living with Kei for five years, she never understood his inability to control his impulses. _He always gets what he wants… unless I severely refuse._

Yuu could only wonder why she even took the initiative to stay in his house. Kei was twenty-six years older than her. Aside from being nineteen herself, no lady on their right mind would actually live with a guy that age unless the said lady was either the man's daughter, adopted, or… _My_ _goodness… did I just waste my talents?_

She shook her head, extinguishing the thought.

The young publisher decided to lock herself up inside Kei's room. _He's not going to use it, for now_. She scanned the entire area. Surprisingly, the playwright's workstation was clean and devoid of any clutter. Yuu expected trash bags strewn all over the place, but it appeared to her that even Kei has some basic sensibilities in him. She walked towards his desk, and flipped the first few pages of his planned sequel for the White Dryad.

THIS NOVEL IS DEDICATED TO YUU, MY BELOVED PUBLISHER.

Yuu read the line one more time, startled that the playwright had the guts to write down such things. She would normally tear a page she disliked, but she couldn't even look at the page any longer. The words burned in her thoughts. _Beloved_. She knew that Kei wouldn't use such words to sway her heart in order for her to grant him a favor. It was uncalled for, and she could always ask him to retract what he wrote before she allowed any lines of the final draft can get published.

Upon hearing a familiar tune coming from a wind chime, Yuu hurriedly took a look outside the room's window and searched for Kei. _He's actually leaving?_

As if by reflex, Kei turned around and glanced by his room's window.

"Don't be late for dinner!" Yuu screamed at the playwright on the ground below. She then dashed out of the room, down the stairs, and out of the door. Upon seeing Kei still outside, she ran up to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "That's the appetizer!"

**April 2****nd****, Grand Shrine Wish Hall, 01:03PM**

Upon realizing that Hanabi was trembling in fear, Gin immediately dispersed her energy and made her ethereal sword vanish. She inched a few steps back, unable to look her childhood friend at the eye. Gin couldn't blame her, though. Anyone would freak out at the sight of a sword appearing out of thin air. Ever since her husband's untimely death, Gin became phobic of weapons that didn't belong to her. Her immediate reaction was always the same- pull out her own weapon to defend herself and her son. This occasion didn't make any difference for Gin at all.

"Please don't do that again! You almost gave me a heat attack!" Hanabi uttered as she held her chest, trying to stop a tightening sensation coming from within her.

Gin apologized immediately by kneeling and bowing on the floor to show her utmost respect. Hanabi accepted her apology, as long as she met her condition to explain everything. "I know you're going to tell me to calm down… but after seeing that… I cannot rest until I know everything, Gin."

Gin wasted no time in revealing the sword's name and capabilities, in exchange for Hanabi's silence.

_Tyrfing_. This was the name of the sword Gin always carried with her, for it was actually one of the cursed blades of Midgard. She managed to acquire the sword from an unknown being seven years ago, while she was still pregnant with Redschtly. As fate would have it, the same sword actually became the vessel for her late husband's soul.

Typically, a sentient being who owned any of the cursed blades would actually ask for the recipient's soul as a fee. In Gin's case however, the said being actually gave Tyrfing for free, and simply instructed that she should never run away from her fate, but overcome it instead.

Gin tried her best to hold back her tears, as memories of her husband flooded her mind. She leaned on Hanabi's shoulder, and was likewise comforted by the maiden. "I'm sorry for doubting you, Gin. I never knew that such a tragedy befell you back then…" she said as she rubbed her friend's back.

The thirty year-old widow calmed down after a few moments, and revealed that she was still planning in reviving her husband by any means possible. "It's difficult for Redschtly to live without a father…" she said. She then took in a deep breath to relax.

Gin then focused on the talking sword that Hanabi stuck on the floor a few moments earlier. "What exactly is this thing? I believe it's your turn to explain."

After leaning comfortably on one of the hall's wooden posts, Gin watched her friend take the said sword out of the floor and hide it carefully on the crevice where she took it out in the first place.

"Honestly, that sword isn't mine." Hanabi revealed.

Gin frowned. _Isn't_ _that a violation of the owner's rights?_ But she knew that Hanabi loved sharp things… anything that actually cut, puncture, and rip. Swords are no exception for her. "Who owns it, then?" she asked.

"I'm not exactly the person you should ask… your father actually has… umm…"

Gin waited patiently until Hanabi was able to tell her a personal account of an event that happened a few months ago. _I wonder what dad knew about this issue_... She managed to learn from Hanabi the disappearance of a certain Shrine Guard, leaving no other clues except a few personal journal entries and his sword.

Naturally, anyone would ask for the missing person's name, but Hanabi declined to reveal any information. Gin simply interpreted this as an order from the commander himself. She understood that this kind of sensitive information will not be released to the public without proper dissemination procedures. _Just like the guild_.

Gin was thankful to at least know this much information from the get-go. What made things better for her was Hanabi's revelation of Eiji's involvement in attempting to solve the missing guard's case. The said tour guide's typical route whenever he had to tour visitors and foreigners were searched everyday upon his recommendation, in order to speed things up.

However, things weren't that simple. The shrine guard never showed up. Gullible citizens actually invented stories and evidences to support a belief of theirs that the said shrine guard had been devoured by the mountain spirits… much to the disdain of the other guards.

Even more gullible citizens actually managed to get hold of an alleged copy of the guard's diary and found some references to a certain bestseller.

"According to the commander himself, the said notes actually contained lines from the White Dryad." Hanabi said, making Gin frown.

"I'm really sorry, Hanabi… but I have never heard of this 'White Dryad' that you're talking about."

Hanabi attempted to explain the plot in her own words.

Gin apparently just heard the most surreal and used plot ever conceived by a bestselling novelist. _Twisting wishes for personal satisfaction? Now that's something_…

Gin actually wanted to lengthen their discussion, but felt that she already had to leave. She can actually hear her son shouting from behind the Wishing Hall, as if the boy was fighting with someone older than him.

**April 2****nd****, Subaru's (CLOSED) Veterinary Clinic, 04:07PM**

"DON'T… move."

Ayase couldn't take the pain any longer. She tried her best to stop herself from screaming for around an hour already. The room she was in was only lit by a single night lamp, and the veterinarian that was stitching her battle wounds continued working silently, oblivious to the agony she had been experiencing all this time. She twitched as the last surgical thread was knotted and cut clean near her damaged skin. A few moments later, the veterinarian applied an ointment in the surrounding area where Ayase's wounds were, and wrapped it in clean gauze. _Thank goodness it's finally over_.

Her strained eyes stared at the ceiling as she leaned on the backboard of her operating table, trying to take all the pain in. Physically. Emotionally. _Help me…_

"Is this how you treat your patients, Subaru?" Ayase screamed after her minor surgery. She glanced at her arms and legs. Though she can't actually see through the bandages that covered her body, she knew how ugly she just became. _It isn't my fault_.

"You sure have enough energy to talk that much, my lovely patient." Subaru, the veterinarian, said. "You actually have no right to complain, though. You came here a few days ago, all messed-up and bleeding like a broken water hose. Be grateful. I just fixed you up just like you requested. Shrine guards like you are decorated with medals if they die on the battlefield right?… but you chose to run away! Isn't that DISAPPOINTING?"

"I told you to treat my wounds, Subaru… not play with my body!"

The veterinarian chuckled. "Ayase… MY darling… sweet… Ayase. You do know that I AM a doctor, right? And if so… you do KNOW that I KNOW best what to DO when you cut yourself silly, RIGHT? And so… you do KNOW that it is my specialty to treat ANIMALS and not FILTHY human beings, right? So… if you do point out that a human being is ALSO an animal… then you will get THE treatment an animal deserves!"

The wounded female trembled at the veterinarian's words. "You're asking me to be grateful, after what you did to me?" she screamed at the top of her lungs. She then felt a strong hand clamp her jaw and pound her head on the operating table. The shock traveled down her spine, paralyzing her for a moment. _Help!_

"Don't you remember? I told you that I'll treat your wounds PROPERLY! And so, I DID! However, I ran out of sedatives to remove YOUR pain! Don't YOU get it? I ran OUT of anesthesia! You CAME at the WORST possible TIME! And you KNOW what came into my mind? PLEASURE overrides PAIN! Whatever situation it may be, that LAW can NEVER be broken! And you KNOW what I DID? I just RIPPED your CLOTHES off, made you yelp like a DOG and beg for mercy, AND…"

"STOP!" Ayase tried to retaliate. _Jintetsu…wherever you are… please help me_.


	8. Chapter 2 Part 2: Impatience in Numbers

**Gaussian Distribution**

Chapter 2 – Part 2: Impatience in Numbers

**April 3****rd****, Eiji's Residence - Study, 08:06AM**

_Jintetsu_. The name was eerily familiar to the tour guide's ear. Anticipating his daughter to ask him regarding this hushed-up case, Eiji felt accomplished, having been able to pass down his only treasured teaching to her daughter, and now his grandson. _Details_.

Eiji took a moment to sit comfortably in his cushioned chair, before opening the drawer's locks beneath his furnished mahogany table. "Take a look at this, Gin." motioning his daughter to come closer. After releasing the locks, Eiji took out an unlabeled folder and browsed through the pages. "There should be a photograph of him inside."

"That's weird; you actually look like him dad… don't tell me he's-"

The tour guide shook his head violently and laughed at the thought. "Gin, I always reminded you to get details… not speculate. So don't get the wrong idea that he is your brother from another woman." He then stood up from his chair and pointed at the files stacked beneath the photo. "All there in the manual. See?"

"Moonlight Team, huh? I'm actually surprised to see some familiar names here, dad…" the confusion in Gin's voice somewhat bothered the old man, but he was confident that his daughter can actually put the scrambled, if not severely distorted pieces together and make sense out of it.

Eiji ignored her 'discovery' and squatted to take a thick tome from the bottom part of his bookshelf. _There are more surprises around the corner, my dear_. He patted the dusty cover and placed it open on the table, secured a bookmark on a certain page, and proceeded to take another book from the bookshelf. "Don't mind me, Gin. Once you discover something… or find a loophole in the information, then just call me."

The old man watched as his daughter glanced on the bookmarked page he left on the table. He smirked for a moment. "I sure hope that you are well aware that curiosity killed the cat."

"Dad, the cat died because it wasted all of its lives…" Gin fired back, making the old man chuckle.

**Moonlight Team**

Schedule: 6:00PM – 3:00AM

Team Leader: Jintetsu

Assistant: Ayase

Eiji stood up, flipped the bookmarked page and pointed at another set of pictures. "You've seen them before, right? You know… those two Shrine guards who we found hugging each other yesterday? They're the Sunlight Team."

"But according to their schedule, they should still be on duty!" Gin stated. "They start from 6:00AM to 3:00PM. Combined, you have six hours wherein nobody guards the shrine's premises."

_Nobody?_ Eiji chuckled even more. "Ichiro guards that Shrine when no one is around. The guards where carrying something with them yesterday, so we'll assume that they've been given an assignment."

The old man was about to take another book out of the shelf to emphasize his point, but he felt his daughter's hand pat him on the back. "I heard that you're involved with Jintetsu's search operation." he heard her say, and responded with a nod.

"That guy disappeared around two months before you and Redschtly arrived." Eiji said, returning the book he was about to pull out. "Hanabi provided me his genuine journal entries, and I found some lines from the 'White Dryad'."

"I can't believe that kind of story actually sold that good." Gin commented. "I found the last two entries written way too short. The others before it are often several paragraphs or so… more or less a formal report. But this…"

_**25**__**th**__** February**_

_I have received reports from reliable sources regarding a plot to overthrow the Emperor. I immediately relayed this information to my Commander. The land of Tengu shall bleed, that is a certainty._

_**27**__**th**__** February**_

_Other sources reveal an underground organization working within the city itself. Current members aren't known, but their numbers are believed to be more than a thousand. The organization specializes in assassinations, mostly involving political figures. The blades of the elements may have awakened already._

"That's enough, Gin." Eiji clapped his hands. "If you want to know more about him, then why not join one of the searches tomorrow? I'll be leading it along with Ichiro… so we'll need all the help that we can find."

The tour guide felt her daughter's hesitation. "I would love to help, but my son…"

_Mothers are all the same_. Eiji patted her on the shoulder, and headed for the door. "Your son needs to learn the ways of the world. Take him with us. Anyway, wake the little runt now so we can have breakfast."

**12 Hours Ago, inside The Crimson Wave**

Around a dozen porcelain plates were stacked beside an irate-looking man in his twenties, who was sitting beside a lady of the same age group. Given the time, they have apparently left work a few hours ago and decided to celebrate. The words 'Happy Birthday' resounded from within this corner of the restaurant, which didn't bother the owner at all. Apparently, the two were the only customers left, unable to walk properly since they have managed to get themselves drunk.

"Thanks for treating me in this joint, Sayori." said the irate-looking man who was known as Shinji. He turned at his side, revealing another stack of plates where sushi was served on a few hours ago. "Man… the sushi here sure tastes great…" The lady beside him didn't respond. _Hey… don't pass out on me like that, Sayori… you're paying for the bill… Hey…_

_Heavens know if she's drooling_. Shinji's mind was getting muddled by the minute. He did enjoy the party earlier, managing to become friends with the Sushi Master who gave them a special discount due to his outrageous outbursts of jubilation. Sayori however, failed to keep up with the celebrant's appetite and slumped on the wooden table. _Hey… I wonder if I can have sex now…_

Shinji felt someone pat him by the shoulder.

"I'm extremely sorry for interrupting your celebration… but I have to close the restaurant now. Please settle your bill, Sir." the voice of a man in his thirties gurgled. Shinji looked up and frowned at the man wearing a bandana. _But Sayori is sleeping… She had the money._ The male guard was 'forced' to take matters into his own hand. Literally.

After the man left to get something he forgot, Shinji slowly crept his free hand to Sayori's breast pocket, conveniently located beneath the lady guard's leather armor. _I wonder if she'll wake up…_ Ever so slowly, Shinji made his dexterous fingers travel beneath the thin layer of armor, past a few threads that bound the suit together, down to a small slit that served as a hidden wallet. He took some of the paper money he could grasp, and counted.

_Five thousand zennies, still short_. Shinji gulped and prepared his hand for another treacherous voyage under the entangled fabric. Like a true professional, he seamlessly managed to get another wad of bills inside Sayori's breast pocket. _Oh my goodness… I can't believe you're terribly flat_.

Shinji exhaled. _You did it_. He frowned at his partner's flatness, though.

After a few minutes, the man asking for their payment came back, this time dressed down to his everyday clothes. "I'll help you walk outside. Just pay first, and then we'll go. _Capiche_? I've got a date tonight!" he said after fixing his bandana.

"I can't believe you didn't recognize me at all." Shinji _heard_ the man carrying him by the shoulder. "…is this what happens when you actually get drunk?"

Shinji shook his head in confusion. He can't focus on hearing what the other man had to say. He was occupied. Too occupied. Very occupied in carrying Sayori by the waist. _Well, at least I can figure out your size in this area._ After reaching the entrance of the restaurant, Shinji watched as the man who carried them outside pull one lever after another, bringing down a wall of metal that locked as soon as it slammed on the floor.

"Nice to meet you." the man with a bandana told Shinji. "The name's Itsuki. Your sleeping friend right there discovered my joint a few weeks ago, and told me that your birthday was almost up."

Shinji shook his head again. His vision was getting blurred. "You know what, Itsuki-san… you actually look familiar. Have I seen you somewhere before?"

"I hope you are not mistaking me for some kind of food."

Shinji raised his hand. "No."

The night was still young, but Shinji felt that it was going to be a long road till daybreak. _Never again shall I touch liquor._ _By doing so, I assure myself not to meet weird personalities, either._

"My friend is some kind of a celebrity." Itsuki hinted. The male guard groaned in disgust. "Come on, dude… quit playing mind games with me. Just tell me who, what, where, and when I actually saw you before."

"My friend actually came by a while ago, one of the reasons why most of my customers left. They followed him to get his autograph." the Sushi Master grinned.

"Huh? Like I'm going to believe that…"

"He left a note for you. He can't disturb your celebration earlier." Itsuki said, handing Shinji a piece of parchment.

_Shinji,_

_I heard from my friend Itsuki that today's your birthday. Grow strong, so you can take care of that fine lady who's drinking with you right now. I can't get close enough to both you because you were crazily swinging those bottles of sake. I can't risk my life, you know. And before I forget, if there will be future packages from the commander, please hand them to Itsuki instead. I have informed your superior about this, too. I actually met him earlier today. Anyway, enjoy. Happy Brithday! – Kei_

Shinji stared at the Sushi Master. "I don't remember swinging bottles…"

**3 Hours before The Crimson Wave's Closing Time, Hanabi's Residence**

CRANK. TWIST. POUND. SCRATCH. POLISH.

The shrine maiden can hardly cover her ears from the commotion that had been going on at the back of her house. Before the sun could actually rise on the mountainside, her two siblings were already at their workshop, tinkering with all sorts of metal contraptions. _I've always reminded them that this was our home, not a factory_.

Hanabi sighed. _Perhaps it's time for me to intervene with those two_. She had been extremely tired from her usual work in the Grand Shrine, not to mention utterly surprised and scared witless when her childhood friend pulled a sword out of nowhere. _May the gods bless her soul_. She walked with a menacing gait. The noise was already getting into her nerves.

"Welcome home, Hanabi nee-chan!~" the maiden heard as soon as she slid the door of the workshop wide open. Greeting her were two identical females around twenty years of age. They wore matching jumpsuits and overalls, despite their different fields of profession. Hanabi didn't respond to their greeting, though. She immediately raised her hand and reached for a circuit breaker.

The roaring sounds of machinery faded gradually, whirring into obscurity as Hanabi's exhausted twin sisters emerged out of the now dimly-lit workshop. She patted them both on the head, and smirked. "Start cleaning." she ordered them.

"Hikari. Sora. You have five minutes." Hanabi relentlessly went on. While it didn't really bother her at all to take care of her two younger sisters, having them 'destroy' the rear part of the house was another matter.

"Nee-chan, you know that we hate cleaning up." Hikari groaned. Being the older one among the twins, she often speaks out the first thing in her mind in an attempt to become the 'superior' one. "I'd rather forge steel than sweep the floor!"

This however, had no effect on Hanabi. "Let me make myself clear: Hikari. If you don't start, I'll take your spanner as hostage. Sora. I'll burn all of your textbooks."

Similar voices of dismay and protest erupted within the household. Hanabi didn't care. _Just get the job done_.

"We, the most talented (and single) duo to ever exist in the history of history, shall never bow to your unlawful and inconsiderate demands!" the twins fired back in unison. "Excuse us, but we still have a date with Itsuki-kun! Haha!"

Before Hanabi could react, the twins managed to run straight at the front door and slam it shut. _Hey!_

Frightened screams echoed across the doorway instead of laughs and giggles. _What is going on?_ Hanabi ran after her sisters as fast as she could, jumping over the pieces of trash strewn randomly on the wooden floor as if it was some kind of parlor game. "Hikari! Sora! Hey!"

Everything appeared to be normal when Hanabi opened the door- in fact, her sisters where still there. _A false alarm?_ She looked at them, noticing that their excitement wasn't as intense before they left her behind.

She could clearly see the two of them, holding each other's hand, and staring at the far end of the grassy lawn that stretched a few meters from the doorstep. Hanabi called out to them. _Something's not right here. Answer me, you two…_

"What are you guys standing around f-"

Hanabi blinked. "This isn't happening. Hikari. Sora. Take her inside."

Expecting her younger sisters express their disagreement, Hanabi rushed back inside the house and came back after a few moments, carrying a stretcher with her. "Help me out, you runts."

"Do you know her?" the twins asked the maiden as they carried the severely wounded woman inside the house, putting her down in the living room.

Hanabi shoved the lock of hair that covered the woman's face in an attempt to know her identity. "I don't know her at all…" she told her sisters. "…but if you look closely, she's around your age."

"If you can't stand the sight of blood, then just go back to the workshop." Hanabi ordered systematically. "Prepare something for her to drink and eat. Move it!"

The twins rushed into action, leaving Hanabi and the injured woman alone in the living room. Finding the woman's temperature rising, she took out a clean towel and dampened it at the nearest sink she could find. Hanabi gently placed the towel on the woman's forehead, and applied a little pressure. To her surprise, the woman slowly opened her eyes, stared at her, and called out her name.

"Calm down, Ayase. You're in my house right now." Hanabi assured the injured woman. She patted Ayase's forehead once more, applying a little more pressure on the towel. _I'm such a terrible liar_.

"I can't… stay here for long. I have to find Jintetsu…" was Ayase's final words before fainting.

"You're not the only one worried for him. Everyone else is…"


	9. Chapter 2 Part 3:Recklessness in Numbers

**Gaussian Distribution**

Chapter 2 – Part 3: Recklessness in Numbers

**April 2****nd****, Hanabi's Residence - Hikari & Sora's Workshop, 06:27PM**

Unable to react properly, Hikari sped towards the workshop, taking Sora with her. She slammed the door shut after the younger one came in, and locked herself purposely inside a metal closet—in an effort to consciously repress the ghastly scene she saw a few moments ago. _I'm dreaming_. Hikari closed her eyes and hid her face in her palms. _Calm down_. _You didn't see any blood. You didn't see anyth—_

"Stop doing this, sister! We have to help them out there!" Hikari could clearly hear Sora's distressed voice from behind the metal door. She refused to respond, for she felt an overwhelming sense of comfort and refuge inside the darkness of the closet, taking the pain away from the depths of her heart. _I wish I could die right now_.

Silence. After a few moments, Hikari didn't hear her twin sister's voice any longer. _She must have gotten tired_. Still, the thoughts reeled within her mind; fresh scenes of life hanging on the verge of collapse, humans at their physical and emotional limit. _Ha! Ha! Ha!_ It was all too much for her to bear. After a few moments inside the closet, Hikari decided to sleep. _Forget_.

"Stop being such a brat."

Hikari's senses sprung back into action. "I'm not going out there! Just leave me alone, Hanabi nee-chan!" she screamed at the familiar voice outside the closet.

No response. _What should I do?_ Hikari thoughts were spinning out of control. Her stomach felt like it was being churned over and under, up and down, twisting her gut like there was no tomorrow. She felt like vomiting, feeling lightheadedness as the pain surged through her back. _Urk…_

Her eyesight dimmed, making the jet black interior of the closet look even darker. She smiled, realizing her older sister _cared_, and then felt nothing.

"Ugh… wha… what happened?"

Hikari tried to focus. She felt the soft bed sheets hugging her back as she stared on the dancing shadows on the ceiling—candle flames illuminated by only a single lamp from below. "Sora… did I… no… I…"

She felt a warm hand brush her forehead. _I'm not sick_. The static image of Sora's smile somehow always managed to calm her down. "Where's Hanabi nee-chan?"

"I accompanied her outside a few moments ago." Hikari heard her twin sister answer. "She told me that she's reporting the incident to Ichiro-san."

Hikari flinched at the thought. _I failed big sister again_. She clenched her fists in disgust and bit her lower lip. Having such a condition since her childhood, she always panicked at the sight of blood, specially her own. That same fear however, grew to the extent that she hated the concept of dying and death in general. She couldn't take care of any pet at all, fearing their inevitable fate sooner or later. _However…_

"Do you remember Ao-chan?" Sora asked out of nowhere, cutting Hikari's thoughts.

_Ao-chan_. Hikari tried to forget the name she gave to her very first pet. She knew from the very beginning that the animal she wanted was sickly, but she still tried her best to take care of it, due to the request of a certain person that she held dear in her heart. Inevitably, Ao-chan died due to its failing health, despite Hikari's constant visits with the local veterinarian for its check-ups.

"We raised Ao-chan together… the _three_ of us…" Hikari slowly answered, feeling bitter in saying the latter part. "I wonder... If he convinced me to take care of another pet, could I have outgrown my fear? I wish he did… but now, he's missing."

"Stop sulking, sis… There's another search going to be lead by Eiji-san on the 4th, remember? We can join them if we ask nicely!"

Hikari stood up slowly, and inched backwards to lean on the nearest pillar in the workshop. She actually liked the idea, and wondered why she never thought of it before. There was no other reason for her to stay behind and pity herself all day. _But what about the woman they found unconscious earlier?_

"Forgive me for saying this, sis… but as long as that woman is staying in our home, we cannot set foot outside! Hanabi nee-chan said so!"

Hikari frowned as she grasped the pillar she was leaning on, and managed to stand up with great effort. _I can do this_. She opened the workshop's door with little hesitation, and walked back to the leaving room, somewhat surprising her younger twin.

Upon arriving back at the scene she painstakingly left, Hikari examined the condition of the visitor that triggered her fears earlier.

The woman appeared to be younger than them, but still under the same age group. Hikari could clearly see the reddish-brown blood clotting at the layers of bandage and gauze on the woman's arms and legs, some managing to seep through the fabric and smear the bed sheets where they placed her earlier. _Hanabi nee-chan said she didn't know her at all… but why do I have this feeling that she's not telling us the truth?_

Hikari shrugged the thought out of her head. _There's no way she wouldn't tell us_. She reached for the damp towel on the woman's forehead and replaced it with a new one. No sooner had Hikari placed the towel back, she heard the woman moan a name. _Jintetsu_.

**1 Hour Ago, West Amatsu Border - Business District**

Subaru felt cold sweat traverse its way at the back of his neck. _Where is she?_

Finding someone wasn't much of a bother for the middle-aged veterinarian. Everything and everyone he needed, he always kept within the confines of his clinic. The more patients he had, the better he felt… animals, human, or otherwise. At best, he would erase the last bit of evidence related to any missing person in the government's roster. _Nobody visited my clinic! It was closed!_ However, this 'patient' of his was an extreme exception. _She escaped_.

Using his insight, Subaru came to the conclusion that his organic toy couldn't have gone far… _yet_. He took off his work clothes and rushed out of his clinic, carrying a small leather bag with him. _Act natural_. Subaru ran as fast as he could, inspecting all the alleyways he came across to, but to no avail. _Ayase, you've crossed the line! Twice!_

He kept on running, occasionally stopping for a few moments in an effort not to look suspicious to the authorities patrolling on the business district. _Relax; you're not a pickpocket!_ Then it dawned upon him that he could _probably_ ask any random individual he could come across to. Anyone would do… _but I don't have much time in my hands_.

Subaru kept on thinking. Filing a 'missing person' report at the nearest police station was totally not an option for him. _I'll look suspicious_. Blaming the disappearance on someone else was difficult, or rather absurd for him as well. _But it's not impossible…_

He sat down at a bench at a nearby crossing, contemplating a plan to lure Ayase out of her hiding. _If I kidnap someone close to her_... Subaru dropped the thought. He was playing for the best possible outcome: getting Ayase back without her knowing that he's working behind the scenes. _Now, all I need is bait_.

The veterinarian kept on wondering. _Where would she hide in the first place?_ Subaru resumed his search after leaving the bench, walking along the side streets while staring at the pavement. _I'm going to get ruined if I_—

His eyesight went totally blank. Though he didn't feel the initial impact at all, Subaru knew that he was going to fall, so he staggered to regain his balance. "Watch where you're going, will you?" Subaru heard the man in front of him say. _Yeah, right…_

Without warning, Subaru reached for his leather bag and grabbed an extremely sharp tool he always relied on whenever he was operating. He dashed forward, aimed for the man's left rib, and struck. _How does my scalpel feel inside your serratus anterior?_

Subaru laughed for a moment, knowing full well of the consequences of his actions. _I don't care if there are a lot of people watching us_. He glanced upwards, trying to make out the face of the person he stabbed. "Too bad… you're going to die before I even get arrested, Sir!"

"Oh, I wonder about that, doc…"

The veterinarian blinked. _He couldn't have dodged that_. He traced the path where his scalpel should have dug through, but it appeared to be blocked by a set of small metal pipes. The man whom Subaru intended to kill managed to deflect the scalpel as a counter. _Don't tell me the impact I felt on my hand was-?_

Before Subaru could even react, he felt his eyesight growing dimmer by the second. He tried to stagger once more and reached for the scalpel on the pavement, despite feeling extreme pain on his abdomen. "I'll cut the tendons on your legs next!"

After a few moments, Subaru felt someone grab him by the arm. He attempted to stab that individual as well, but another one grabbed him on the opposite arm, and pried open his fingers, making him drop the scalpel. "Enough of this mess... We're taking this lunatic into custody." Subaru heard one of the individuals announce to the crowd.

"Get off me!" Subaru felt the powerful arms of the police officers carry him away from the angry mob, which were now shouting and cursing him for his terrible actions.

_I don't care if you're a respected doctor! But of all people, why would you even try to stab someone as famous as him? What has he done to you?_

_Want to die? then do it by yourself! Don't take anyone else with you, moron! I bet you didn't even know who that guy is!_

_If you ever manage to kill my favorite novelist, then I will never forgive you! Never! Never! Never!_

The crowd went on shouting at the veterinarian. Moments passed by until stones and assorted items were being flung in the air, all aimed at the object of the crowd's unforgiving fury.

The man who was supposed to be dead from the earlier assault simply walked away from the scene, trying to not get caught in the ruckus. He smiled a little, somewhat celebrating his victory over death even just for a few seconds.

Upon reaching the far end of the business district, this man hummed to himself nonchalantly while swinging a golden chime in his hand. He felt grateful that it wasn't damaged at all during the encounter he had, for he used it to block his assailant's weapon.

He stopped for a few moments and read the signboard of one of his most favorite places in Amatsu.

**WELCOME TO THE CRIMSON WAVE**

He chuckled while entering the place. "I hope Yuu doesn't mind if I detour a bit."

**April 3****rd****, Somewhere in Amatsu, 02:09AM**

The being referred to as 'Kitsune-san' strolled quietly along the empty streets of Amatsu. It appeared to be listless, perhaps due to its lack of social connections.

Amatsu's inhabitants had known of its existence since the founding of the nation itself. Given the time it actually stayed alive, the locals revered it as a deity of some sort, erecting a shrine dedicated for its worship. Any sighting of it within the span of the summer festivities was considered to be a good sign.

"Getting bored, Mr. Fox?" a voice asked it from behind. _Mister_. It appeared that most of the locals actually caught up with the masked being's preference of calling itself as a male.

Kitsune turned back to face the person who called out to him. The moonlight somehow reflected the paint etched on the mask he always donned, giving no room for anyone to know who or what he actually is. _Seeing me is enough_. He waited for the man to come out of hiding. "Jintetsu. If you want to talk, show yourself."

The man in hiding laughed hysterically. "Why would I? You can't even take your mask off. Nobody wants to talk to someone whose face they can't see."

Kitsune shook his head. _You have changed_. He focused for a moment, trying to sense the man's intention. "Everyone is looking for you."

"I know. But I'm looking for something else."

The masked being immediately concluded that their conversation will be going nowhere. After a few moments of silence, Kitsune turned back and continued walking once more. _I have no idea how I managed to befriend you in the first place…_

"I see… so you didn't like that name. How about this? I'll just call you Ao-chan instead."

_Ao-chan_. The name stung to Kitsune's hearing. He paused for a moment, deliberating whether to answer Jintetsu or not.

"Too bad… that incompetent veterinarian was unable to cure your illness."

Kitsune didn't want to listen any longer. He leapt immediately to the nearest rooftop, and sped away into the darkness of the night.

_What are you talking about? I wasn't sick to begin with!_ Thoughts flooded Kitsune's mind- images of his time with humanity ever since his conception, friendships and betrayals, love and hate. All which made him for who he was. However, Jintetsu seemed to be bent in nothing but playing with him. _You made me sick! You killed me!_


	10. Ch 2 Epilogue: Dissonance in Numbers

**Gaussian Distribution**

Chapter 2 – Epilogue: Dissonance in Numbers

**March 30****th****, Amatsu Western Plain, 10:33AM – A Vacation Worth Remembering –**

It was the best day of Ayase's life.

That day's weather appeared to be in a complete agreement with the stressed-out shrine guard. Having worked hard for five rainy nights on patrol had drained her energy out. Despite being on duty during the wee hours of the night, she still wished to have a 'normal' vacation– there was nothing comparable to the warmth of the sun that constantly bathed her with energy. As it turned out, the clouds were scattered like dessert toppings across the expanse of the azure sky, and the sunlight wasn't all that intense. She had all that she wanted at that moment– a stable job, a good day's rest, and total silence. _Perfect_.

Ayase yawned, spread her arms out and stretched her tired legs across the enormous, evergreen cotton sheet beneath her. Then she turned her head to her side, fixed her long, wavy locks, and gazed on the small basket of sweets she brought for that day's retreat. It looked like a picnic– even though Ayase had no one accompanying her, she felt completely at ease. As the nearby pine trees swayed along with the wind's silent melody, the young lady let out another yawn, drowsy from watching the dream-like scenery surrounding her. _I will never forget this brief moment of freedom_.

Her eyelids finally gave up, and in a few moments, Ayase was beyond the tangible realm of consciousness.

"Feels nice, doesn't it?"

Having felt a clammy hand sliding up her thigh was more than enough for Ayase to wake up. She jolted back into action and looked frantically around her, but didn't find anyone or anything that could possibly disturb her peaceful break. _I guess I'm dreaming_.

Ayase decided to stand up to get a better view of the surroundings. No sooner after she gained a foothold, she noticed a small boy with short, grayish hair standing underneath a rotting pine tree just a few meters in front of her. _Kids aren't growing up right these days, huh?_ Ayase examined the boy's features for a moment, and then decided to call him out.

The boy did respond to Ayase's call, but not in the way that she expected him to.

Ayase wasn't able to react in time, for the boy disappeared from his former location and reappeared in front of her, smiling so horribly, it didn't look human at all. To her surprise, the boy materialized two swords out of thin air, one in each hand. _Wha–_

Pain surged through Ayase's body as the blades ripped across her abdomen.

The lady guard's sight began to white-out, having been pushed back by a terrible force after the blades scathed her– leaving a ghastly trail of dark-brown blood on the cotton sheet below. She managed to withstand the debilitating blow, and decided not to move much, knowing that any slip-up would render her body as good as dead. Ayase staggered to regain her balance as she felt her gut and intestines start to wrench and spew out their deadly acids within her body. _I have to escape!_

Ayase attempted to look for an opening. _It's now or never_. To her surprise, her attacker materialized two additional swords– both floating in mid air as if some invisible being was holding them.

_That's it, I'm going!_ The lady guard dashed in the opposite direction of the homicidal boy, in an effort to avoid all the incoming strikes.

_STAB. SLASH. RIP. SCRATCH. PEEL. STRIP. CRACK SLASH. STAB. STAB. STAB. SCRATCH. RIP. CRACK STAB. SLASH. SLASH. SLASH. SLASH. SLASH. CRACK STAB. SLASH. RIP. RIP. RIP. SLASH. SLASH. SLASH._

Ayase kept on running, holding her stomach as tightly as she could, for she felt that at any moment, her intestines would simply dislodge itself and slip through the massive cuts she had in her stomach. She heard another crack coming from her chest and back, and ignored it with all her might. _For all I know, that could be my shoulder blade_. She was now completely running with nothing but all the adrenaline she had left in her body. Her legs were getting worn out, as each tendon in her ankle ached and bled terribly.

After what seemed like hours, Ayase managed to escape her attacker's clutches and made it near the western border's entrance. She was totally soaked in her own blood, which where having difficulty clotting due to the volumes of liquid she had lost along the way. To her dismay, the afternoon sun was making the burning sensation from her cuts feel a lot worse. _Doctor… I need… a doctor…_

Minutes before Ayase's body finally gave way to extreme fatigue, stress, and blood loss, she managed to arrive on the front door of the nearest building she found at the border. There, she saw a man exit the building with carrying a large, black bag.

"How can I help you, miss?"

Ayase had no time to argue about the man's cold and unwelcoming demeanor. _I'm bleeding to death, for goodness' sake!_ She reached out to the man, and asked him to give her immediate medical attention. The man simply nodded and told her to wait for a few moments. To Ayase's horror, the man put the black bag he had been carrying and threw it at the concrete floor. After hearing a sound comparable to a cracking bone and hearing an agonized moan coming from the bag, she decided to _run away_ once more. Ayase felt throwing up after seeing a person's entire arm come out of the bag, which the man simply pushed back in with a scalpel. She finally fainted when the man proceeded to kick the bag repeatedly until the moans stopped.

**February 28****th****, Grand Shrine Wish Hall, 03:57PM – A Fox's 'Apology' –**

_In the beginning, I had nothing_.

For me, Jintetsu was the constant reminder of human mortality. Despite their short lives, humans like him strive to change the world in any small way they possibly can. Sometimes, they even overcome what was previously thought off as impossible– high speed travel, flight, even underwater exploration.

Never have I seen creatures comparable to their capability of both creation and destruction. All of them are beautiful in their own merits, even if they all perish in the end of their lifetimes.

Why am I even thinking about this? Perhaps it is because of guilt. Perhaps it is because of hate. Perhaps it is because of a name he gave me when I was 'alive' as his pet.

Even an entity like me, whom many consider to be immortal, is also afraid of the death. Physical death is nothing compared to the pain of spiritual death. The former we never learn off, but the latter is something beings like me never dream about. We don't even talk about it.

I didn't know what actually came over him… at first. He simply dropped a coin on the Grand Shrine's wishing well and wished– just like everyone else does! _Who doesn't have a wish, anyway?_ I simply observed him atop the pine trees surrounding that clearing. Of all the people I've known since my conception, Jintetsu was the most perceptive. He knows where I am, no matter how far I hide from him.

I tried to help him out immediately after I noticed that he wasn't moving anymore. He was the kind of man that almost never ran out of energy. But before I could even get close, he materialized four scythe-like swords which dimensions I couldn't even imagine was possible! I felt overwhelming fear as he called me '_Ao-chan_' over and over!

I could hear his soul scream in pain, as it was being consumed by another entity– a great evil that was sealed centuries ago on the bottom of that wishing well. It finally found a host and reawakened, or perhaps it realized Jintetsu was its _perfect_ vessel.

If only I was able to stop him in time, he wouldn't have changed into a complete monster. He wasn't the man I used to know, after he dropped that coin and all…

All I did was watch as he called out my name even louder. Even if everyone in Amatsu considered me a deity or even a god, I couldn't do anything! _In the beginning, I had nothing_. Now, I believe that sentence actually applied to everything… specially me!

And here I am once again, simply watching from my usual spot atop the trees.

_Yesterday_. Oh, How I wished yesterday didn't happen! Ayase. I'm terribly sorry!

**April 3****rd****, Amatsu Central Park - Entrance, 10:03AM – Voices of the Children –**

"Look, just call me '_Red_' if you can't say my name properly." Taro heard the young boy with crimson hair. He watched him lean forward on a nearby fence overlooking the Central Park and marvel at the grandeur of the scenery behind it. He had heard of the redhead's interest about the park a few days ago, and promised to take him to the same place where he stayed every afternoon. Taro cringed as soon as his friend called out to him, "Hey! Scharoooooooo!~"

"It's Taro, for goodness' sake!" replied the native boy as he walked up to 'Red's' location. "I understand that 'Redschtly' is a difficult name to say and spell, but you can't even say mine properly!"

The two boys stared to each other eyes, aware of each other's confusion.

Taro crossed his brows. _Something had to be done_. He decided to pull Redschtly's arm and said, "From now on, I'll call you 'Akage' instead. Got that?"

"You've got to be kidding me, Scharo… I don't even know what that means."

The native couldn't help but shake his head. "Listen, 'Akage'. If you don't play along with it, I won't listen to your stories at all. In fact, maybe I'll just leave you here and sleep elsewhere. And that's Taro, once again."

Taro observed the redhead's reaction. _At least he learned something today_. He took a stone that sat under the shadow of the fence, and threw it inside the park. "You told me earlier… that you saw some weird guy wearing a fox mask at the wishing well?"

'Akage' nodded, relating his experience at the wishing well at the back of the Grand Shrine a day ago. "He stopped me from making a wish."

"What did you wish for, anyway?"

Taro fell silent after asking his question. His redhead playmate appeared to be more serious than usual. "Don't worry, Akage. I don't care what you've wished for at all. I want to see if you _actually_ have a brain!" Taro said jokingly, patting his friend's back.

"You make it sound like I don't have one."

"Akage… what if that fox guy was actually just '_protecting_' you from something dangerous? Let's say… _what if_ there was a _monster_ at the bottom of that well?"

"Yeah right. Monsters? I'd cut them if I had a sword…" the redhead frowned.

Taro laughed at his friend's response. "Akage, I have _a lot_ of swords! I can lend you one of you like! I _love_ swords, you see. How about you? Do you _love_ swords?"


	11. Chapter 3 Part 1: Disjunction in Numbers

**Gaussian Distribution**

Chapter 3 – Part 1: Disjunction in Numbers

**April 4****th****, Amatsu Grand Shrine – Restricted Area, 09:11AM**

_Everyone's here_.

Amidst the darkness that enveloped this section of the shrine, several people have gathered in pursuit of the _truth_. Each had their own unique reasons for joining, but what mattered most to them would be the results of the journey they'll all be taking up ahead.

Surrounding them was a dense forest of oak, pine and mahogany, lined with small lamps that flickered with a white-orange glow, created long ago as a guide for everyone who wished to traverse the area. Above were thick branches and leaves of the said trees, meshed by nature to form a cave-like environment. Light that entered this space was minimal, similar to the Shrine's entrance. Located below their roots were beds of dried leaves that gave off a scent enough to give a weary traveler a good rest, as well as dead logs that became the homes of unobserved flora and fauna of Amatsu.

What existed beyond these people's sights was simply considered a void.

Among these people was an old man who appeared to be around seventy. He wore a distinctive silken robe, fitted with lightweight metal armor marked with an insignia representing the sun and the moon. His presence alone made the people with him feel secure. He was the second symbol of power of the land, next to the Emperor himself. To the ordinary citizens of Amatsu, he was simply referred to as the '_Commander_'.

The Commander– known as Ichiro to his close friends and acquaintances– looked sternly at the assembly before him, and scanned the faces of the citizens he had personally invited to volunteer in locating Jintetsu– a Shrine Guard under his command who mysteriously went missing in action a few months ago. While there were numerous speculations surrounding the reported disappearance, only a few people he trusted knew the truth. _We saw, heard, and felt what actually did happen_.

Ichiro took out a piece of parchment, scanned the contents, and motioned the rest to come closer. "I'm going to divide all ten of us here, into four separate groups."

The citizens quietly listened to his instructions, and waited until the planned groupings were completed and realized. One of them however, asserted himself to the front in order to get everyone's attention. "If I may speak, ladies and gentlemen. I mean no disrespect… but I sincerely do not want to be grouped with my family members."

The commander looked at the rest of the citizens accompanying him, looking for any possible objections. "Let me guess, Eiji. I believe you want your daughter and your grandson to learn independently, correct?"

The man named Eiji quickly responded with a nod. Finding no one objecting his request, Ichiro made some quick changes and declared that the new groupings will be final. He gave each of the remaining nine a copy of the parchment, making sure that everyone knows 'who's-who' and whom to coordinate with just in case something dire happens. _We are risking our lives in finding another_.

"Taro will be traveling with me." Ichiro declared to the groups. If you have noticed, I have grouped you according to the range of your capabilities. In order to find Jintetsu, we must coordinate with each other and use our skills properly. Only those who have known _the events_ two months ago knew of the terrible power that possessed him."

The Commander then patted another boy on the forehead. The boy appeared to be the same age as Taro, and stood out due to his red hair. "This is going to be a great learning experience for you, Redschtly," he assured the boy.

"And before we actually start our search in this forsaken location… allow me to introduce our guest…" the Commander went on, pulling a young man carrying an ornate dagger with him. "He actually heeded my summons a few days ago and agreed to volunteer in this search. I bet this will give you more stuff to write about, good Sir. Ladies and gentlemen, accompanying us will be none other than the author of 'White Dryad'. We all know him simply as _Kei_, so we'll go with that."

Everyone clapped their hands in recognition of the playwright's volunteerism, and cheered him on as he went back to his designated groupmates.

"Stay with your group as much as possible. We don't want any casualties to occur! Am I clear? Now then, take your respective positions at the entrance of the forest. _Again_:"

**Team 1**

Ichiro – Taro

**Team 2**

Eiji – Itsuki

**Team 3**

Gin – Hanabi – Hikari

**Team 4**

Redschtly – Kei – Sora

"The instructions are printed clearly at the back of the parchments. You will absolutely need proper lighting inside the forest, so make sure you carry your lamps with you at all costs. We'll meet at a clearing located at the far end of the forest after two hours. There should be a map inscribed at the parchment as well." Ichiro delivered his final set of orders. "Move out!"

**April 4****th****, Grand Shrine Entrance – Lookout Post, 09:25AM**

Comfortably seated under the shade of a mahogany tree were two shrine guards on morning duty. They wore the insignia depicting a rising sun, which was neatly tucked on their breastplates. Since the shrine was closed for the day due to their commander's search and rescue mission, they absolutely had nothing to do but watch over the shrine until their commander's group comes back.

One of them appeared to be thoroughly annoyed of the situation. For this male shrine guard, the situation they were in right now was totally uncalled for. He heaved out another sigh, making sure that his expression would actually breach his female partner's barrier of obliviousness. "I should be sleeping in my room right now, Sayori… but here we are… working, guarding, and watching over nothing!" said the male guard who was known as Shinji.

"Stop acting like you're the protagonist of some work of fiction, Shinji." answered the female shrine guard. She appeared to be bored with the situation as well, but was still able to maintain a good mood. Noticing that her partner was no longer responding to her bickering, she decided to stand up and get some extra exercise to freshen herself up.

"Shinji… you must not forget to _take responsibility _for any of your actions." Sayori reminded her partner after she regained her balance. The male kept to himself, for in his mind were a stream of thoughts regarding an event that happened a few nights ago at a certain restaurant in the business district.

The male could only gulp in response to the course of action he had done back then. After a few minutes in contemplating his 'reaction', he simply asked Sayori regarding her _thoughts on sexual harassment_. "Where did that topic come from Shinji? Don't tell me you're into those kinds of things… gross."

Before the man could give an answer, they were interrupted by a familiar voice coming from behind the lookout post. "Excuse me, but I need some help…"

After heading to the location of the voice, the two found a familiar person whom they visited a few days ago. "I'm really sorry to interrupt…" the woman named Yuu said to the guards. Beside her lay two stacks of bundled parchment that reached to her knees. Shinji immediately picked them up, after revealing that she wanted them to be delivered at the city's Records Section.

"It's quite a surprise to see you here, Ma'am..." Shinji remarked. "How come you didn't join the Commander's search?"

Yuu shrugged the question off, saying that she only accompanied him on the way inside the Shrine. She then patted the guards by their shoulders and asked why their lookout post was eerily quiet. "Are you two making out back there?"

**April 3****rd****, Amatsu Central Police Station - Cell No. 404, 06:59AM**

"Did you have a good rest?"

The voice that travelled within Subaru's ears chilled him to the very bone. It was terrifyingly close, as if he was hearing voices in his head. He could feel the person's breath coming from behind him, making the situation all too similar to the torture he subjects his 'patients' into. _How long have I been in this prison?_

The deranged veterinarian looked around him. Layers upon layers of brick and mortar lined with heavy iron bars blocked his view of the outside world. _His freedom_. If he was to close his eyes and forget, he wouldn't even be able to tell what was up or down. The atmosphere within the cell was heavy enough to make him pass out for a few good hours. The inhospitable environment reminded him of some of his private rooms back in his clinic. While he did like making other people feel suffering, he never wanted to be on the receiving end. _Just wait till I get out of this place_.

The voice spoke once more, getting closer to his location. "Do you know what I call people like you, Subaru?"

Subaru tried to ignore the voice by looking for any possible gap between the bricks on his cell. Any hole can be easily fiddled with until he can manage to make it bigger and escape. However, the voice didn't seem to stop from tormenting him.

"People like you, are losers."

That was the last straw for Subaru's temper. He then turned back and charged towards the entrance of his cell, meeting the person on the other side of the iron bars who had been mocking his demise the moment he woke up. "Take that back, you arrogant piece of–"

"I expected this to happen, though… I can't believe you actually fell for it…"

_Expected? _The words registered immediately on Subaru's head. "What are you talking about? There's no way in hell you actually planned any of MY decisions, or any of MY actions that ultimately led to my prison sentence!"

"Subaru, you must know of a single truth about me. Never forget. I know everything."

The veterinarian smirked. _That's totally impossible_. He laughed so hard that his laughter echoed across the hallway where his cell was located.

"Laugh all you want, Subaru. Ignore me as much as you can. Soon, you shall see the moon itself bleed like a severed vein on the neck. Well, if you get out here, that is…"


	12. Chapter 3 Part 2: Corruption in Numbers

**Gaussian Distribution**

Chapter 3 – Part 2: Corruption in Numbers

**April 4****th****, Amatsu East Border – Void Forest – Restricted Area, 09:30AM**

Gin felt completely out of place.

A few minutes had already passed since her entry at the gloomy forest situated behind Amatsu Shrine. She had two respectable women accompanying her, forming the third team searching for a guard named Jintetsu. Out of all the four teams created by their Commander a few moments ago, it turned out that theirs was the only one composed of females. Whether this was intentional or not on behalf of the Commander, Gin could only speculate.

The two women with Gin weren't vocal as she expected them to be. They weren't talking about trivial matters, nor were they cracking jokes. She simply watched these two women- Hanabi and Hikari - quietly walk ahead of her, each holding a small lamp that illuminated the path covered with fog. Though she wanted to break the ice between the two, she decided not to, for she knew and understood fully that Hanabi and Hikari were sisters. _They could sort their differences at their own pace_.

"Liar."

It took a few more moments for Gin to absorb the words that reached her ears. The voice was apparently young, but the weight of the word itself was enough to crush an unprepared person's heart. Gin focused on the scene in front of her, managing to catch a short glimpse of an event she didn't even expect. The sound of flesh pounding against each other in high speed wasn't all that '_heartwarming_'. Gin stepped back, unable to process the events.

"Tell me who SHE really is, Hanabi nee-chan! Tell me everything before I totally lose my respect for you!"

Gin was utterly confused. _Why would Hikari attack and ask about another woman?_ For all she knew, there were only three people living in Hanabi's household– that other one was currently part of another search team. She rushed to Hanabi's side, for the shrine maiden didn't even move an inch after taking Hikari's slap earlier.

"Why aren't you saying anything to me? I'm your sister, for goodness' sake!"

Gin could only wonder what sort of argument the two had at the hours before they finally entered the forest. _Did she wait for this to happen?_

Silence. Gin waited a few moments to make sure that Hikari had calmed herself down, and attempted to pacify the two conflicting parties. Everything seemed to be back to normal, until Gin noticed that Hikari was holding something metallic in her hand.

**April 4****th****, about the same time– somewhere in the Void Forest: Contemplation**

For most people, age was synonymous to the aspect of wisdom. The older a person is, the more information or knowledge one acquires. A person's lifespan is apparently, not enough to contain all the wisdom of the generations that transpired before. Though we know of the fact that the human brain is capable of preserving and managing a near-infinite amount of information, it could only hold as much as its owner wants it to– a limiter of sorts, for an advanced biological being.

Taro had been alive for a mere seven years, and in his mind, he knew that he needed more experience in order to prove himself worthy to the people around him. He was an orphan, and he had no one to rely on most of the time. He simply understood that the help extended to him by most of the townsfolk were more out of pity rather than genuine care. He wouldn't be able to survive if he simply waited for the daily rations of food and water and other articles he needed.

For the young boy, Ichiro was the closest to being a father figure. The Commander would often invite him over at the Grand Shrine for a hearty meal, and had given him special course instructions to at least be able to read and write. In exchange, Taro would have to render military service when he was of the right age.

Taro felt that he finally had direction in his miserable life. He no longer yearned to have parents, and understood fully that his current situation can only be changed if he move and strategize at the same time.

Everything was going fine, until he was thoroughly distracted by one of mankind's most destructive creations. Swords.

After discovering the said weapon's devastating potential, he began collecting the finest pieces he could find, stashing them at different locations across the land. He made sure that whenever he went, a sword that belonged to him would be accessible.

However, due to certain rules on handling weapons that were implemented across the land, Taro and other similar armed men were only allowed to carry two swords with them, all of which were licensed at the local records section.

Though he understood the logic behind the weapon limit, he still wanted to carry more along with him. He thought that even if he had the finest blades in the land, there is still the possibility that they'll rust, corrode, and break when he needed them.

He simply wished to carry his source of 'confidence' and 'protection' whenever he went. The swords were now somehow part of his ego, shielding him from the harsh reality that surrounded him.

He made a wish, and before Taro knew it, he was able to carry not just two swords with him. He can now pull out as many as he wanted out of thin air.

**April 4****th****, Amatsu West Border - Records Section, 09:46AM**

A barrage of knocks rattled the heavy wooden door that served as the Record's Section's main entrance. The knocks were fast and deliberate; no one would expect it would be coming from a nineteen year-old female.

Yuu sighed in disappointment. She had been waiting for someone to answer her at the front door. _It never took me this long just to get in_. Behind her were two shrine guards whom she personally requested to help her out in carrying multitudes of drafts and manuscripts. Not wanting to waste their time, Yuu simply thanked the guards and relieved them. If there was anything she had to do right now, it was to wait for a response from the other side. _I do hope the guys here are not taking their lunch break at this hour_.

A few moments after the guards left her, Yuu finally heard a young man's voice coming from inside the office. The wooden door creaked open after Yuu heard a long series of locks being unbolted. _Well, finally!_

"I apologize for the delay, my lady…" Yuu heard the young man who opened the door. She examined the man's features before heading inside the office, for she never saw him before. _A new personnel, maybe?_ Like any other person, Yuu made it to a point to know who she was talking to, and asked for the man's name.

"Sachi." The response was quick and stern, but Yuu couldn't help but notice the young man's unnerving smile. She looked around her, and as she expected, layers upon layers of paperwork were scattered across the floor, packages of all shapes and sizes lined and stacked at the walls, and several more documents littering the single table that occupied the office. Even the ceiling wasn't exempted from all of the clutter, for important notes were posted at the ceiling for some odd reason. Yuu wondered why the place was totally silent. _The last time I went here, there were lots of personnel who assisted me…_

"I believe you're looking for the others?" Sachi inquired upon noticing the editor's uneasiness. "My boss fired all of them last month, and retained only two personnel. That would be me and that other guy on the basement. The boss lives on the second floor now, and I've never seen him since then. I just receive orders coming from his handwritten notes that drop from a hole above my desk."

Yuu could only wonder what kind of boss would actually fire almost the entirety of his workforce. _No wonder all of the paperwork is left all over the place_. She began to wonder if it would still be safe to leave her documents, for there was a high chance that it would be lost among the vast ocean of paperwork.

"I believe you carry Kei-sensei's documents, correct?" Sachi inquired once more, making Yuu wonder if the man could actually read minds. "The boss is a huge fan of his, and instructed me to personally deliver every single one of his documents straight to his office upstairs."

**~Internal Conversation: Mechanic~**

"I'm quite surprised. You never expressed enthusiasm to join any of the search teams before."

_Hanabi nee-chan's voice was scathing my eardrums. It may have been a coincidence, but I knew from the moment we were paired together, I had to resolve and answer the questions in my head. However, my sister… my older and respected sister is hiding something from me. It is something awful enough to ruin my hopes and dreams–enough to shatter my sense of humanity._

_ I have prepared myself for the worst. I'll force the truth out of her._

"Are you still thinking about what happened to HER?"

_You bet I do. Hearing her say Jintetsu's name in her sleep was more than enough to make my blood boil. You act like you never even knew her. Are you that cold to hide information from me? Am I not your sister?_

_ You promised me. You promised not to let anyone else get close to him. You betrayed my feelings. You of all people…_

"Say something, Hikari. It's so not like you."

_No, YOU say something. Tell me who she is. Tell me what exactly is happening between her, you, and the only person I cherish the most_._ Or else_.

"Are you feeling sick? Perhaps we should go back."

_Excuse me? Perhaps you are the one being sick right now. And no, I do not want to go back. You will answer all of my questions, her_._ Now_.

"If you're thinking about her, you absolutely have nothing to worry about. She's totally harmless."

_Nothing to worry about? To hell with that! I'm worried about her possible connections to Jintetsu, and you tell me there's nothing to worry about?_

"And like I told you… I don't know her."

"Liar." _There, I finally said it_.

"What did you say? I didn't quite–"

_Taste my fury, Hanabi nee-chan, until I know what you're up to, I will make sure you suffer the consequences of withholding information from me. I don't care anymore_.

**Somewhere in the Void Forest: Contemplation ~2****nd**** Event~**

Within the depths of the forest, the sound of cicadas can be clearly heard amongst the decaying trunks that littered the terrain. In this somewhat forsaken location, there treaded two personalities, both being the exact picture of what most people call the 'generation gap'. One was a boy who was around seven, who wore simple clothing- devoid of any armor- that allowed him to traverse the grassy path beneath him. The other one was a man who appeared to be around seventy, dressed in elaborate armor. The older one simply walked ahead of the younger, making sure that the path ahead them was safe and devoid of traps –this being a search and rescue mission.

"This is getting quite repetitive, Ichiro-sama." remarked the boy as he jumped over a log. The dead leaves underneath his foot crackled, torn violently with the sudden motion. "…the last time we searched here, Jintetsu-san almost killed us."

The old man sighed at the thought and buckled, as if personally offended by the remark. He appeared to be listless, looking back and forth at his sides. The darkness that enveloped the forest was enough to rob anyone of their senses. Ichiro knew this, perhaps by learning it the hard way- his first experience of the void was not that remarkable.

"When we found Jintetsu before, he wasn't himself, Taro. He was possessed by that spirit." the old man answered once they reached a clearing.

The young boy laughed heartily, obviously amused of the situation. Ichiro couldn't help but feel insulted. He had to teach the boy some manners.

"That kind of event isn't something to laugh about."

"Wait, you expect me to cry for some pathetic guy like him? If he didn't get possessed in the first place, we would never be here, squandering our way through the forest!"

Ichiro drew his sword from its hilt and aimed at the boy- completely a reflex of his. He had lived through numerous battles, making this gesture quite natural. Though he understood that losing his cool was totally unforgivable by his own code of honor, he would never allow anyone to insult a guard under his command.

"Do you even understand what you're saying, kid?" The boy chuckled in amusement, making the Commander's fuse burn shorter.

"I'm sick of this mission, Commander. I'll just go back and sleep all day, rather than find that useless guard."

Ichiro had enough. He decided to teach the boy a lesson in pain, and rushed to inflict a gash in the boy's right arm. But before he could land a blow, the boy pulled out a sword out of thin air- after telling him that Jintetsu isn't the only one being _possessed_.


End file.
